looneytunesshowfandomcom-20200222-history
The Float
The Float 'is the 23rd episode of The Looney Tunes Show. Plot After a car wash accident, and Daffy's beloved parade float is left destroyed, Daffy cons Porky out of all his savings and splurges mercilessly in order to obtain a yacht to replace the parade float. Due to this, Porky is unable to pay his bills, and is left poor. Bugs arrives on the scene, and shows Porky what Daffy has done. Angered, Porky violently attacks Daffy, to Bugs' amusement. With all the excitement in the air, they do not realize the boat is drifting them out to sea. Eventually, they have to jump off of the boat, and are saved by a passing by ship. Bugs and Porky sell the yacht, and get Porky's money back. From the experience, Daffy is left hospitalized, and in need of a kidney transplant. Although he didn't deserve it, Porky graciously offers Daffy his kidney, while Bugs pays for the operation. Daffy thanks Porky by forcing him to rebuild his parade float. Cast *Pepe Le Pew appeared in the Merrie Melodies, but had no lines. Quotes *'Woman: (referring to Daffy's parade float in the car wash) What will happen when it gets wet? Daffy: It's gonna get wet? *'Porky': (furiously after beating Daffy up) How could you l-l-l-lie to me? *'Daffy': (as he nearly drowns in his bedsheets) I regret nothing! (Daffy rises back up) ''except for not buying those life jackets. ''(he wakes up in the hospital after nearly drowning) It was a dream. It was all a dream. That explains why I was such a horrible person and did all those horrible things. Bugs: Ehh, not a dream. You are a horrible person and you did do those horrible things. Trivia *This episode features Porky completely naked (as in, without his jacket and bowtie). *This is the sixth episode to not feature a Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote CGI short. *Daffy lies to Porky saying that he needs a kidney transplant. Ironically, near the end of the episode, he DOES need a kidney transplant. * Dr. Weisberg appeared for the third time (but not after the credits) in this episode. * The intro music of this episode was taken from the episode "Casa de Calma". Many fans thought that this was a sequel to the episode, "French Fries". * Also, this is the third episode that featured a nude character in it. Since "Off Duty Cop." Yosemite Sam was naked when he was chased by cops and Daffy's feathers got eaten by Taz in "Devil Dog". * Goof: the mud on Daffy's parade float car disappears when he is waiting at the top of the hill to merge with traffic, but reappears as he enters the car wash. Gallery The Float (1).png The Float (2).png The Float (3).png The Float (4).png The Float (5).png The Float (6).png The Float (7).png The Float (8).png The Float (9).png The Float (10).png The Float (11).png The Float (12).png The Float (13).png The Float (14).png The Float (15).png The Float (16).png The Float (17).png The Float (18).png The Float (19).png The Float (20).png The Float (21).png The Float (22).png The Float (23).png The Float (25).png The Float (26).png The Float (27).png The Float (28).png The Float (29).png The Float (30).png The Float (31).png The Float (32).png The Float (33).png The Float (34).png The Float (35).png The Float (36).png The Float (37).png The Float (38).png The Float (39).png The Float (40).png The Float (41).png The Float (42).png The Float (43).png The Float (44).png The Float (45).png The Float (46).png The Float (47).png The Float (48).png The Float (49).png The Float (50).png The Float (51).png The Float (52).png The Float (53).png The Float (54).png The Float (55).png The Float (56).png The Float (57).png The Float (58).png The Float (59).png The Float (60).png Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes